Midnight Hour
by gracerowle
Summary: "No one is born evil." Harleen Quinzel always wanted what she couldn't have.
1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear?" Katherine Wilkens whispered as she sat down beside her best friend from university. Startling the blonde, Katherine reached over and grabbed the novel that was occupying her friend's attention. "The Joker is here! In Arkham!"

"The Joker?" Harleen Quinzel pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and starred at Katherine. "Wow, that must be what all the buzz is about." Harleen glanced around the lunch room as people we caught up in hushed, excited whispers. "When did he arrive? I haven't heard anything about it?"

Katherine grinned. "Last night." She reached into her lunch bag and pulled out an apple. "They're all waiting to see who Dr. Arkham will assign to his case." She wiggled her eyebrows at her friend. "Keep your fingers crossed for me, Harls." When Harleen rolled her eyes, Katherine let out a laugh. "What, like you wouldn't want to pick that green brain of his?"

"He's just….intense." A small shiver ran up Harleen's back. "Doesn't that worry you?" Before Katherine could respond, Harleen continued, "Plus, Dr. Arkham will proably cover it himself. It's an amazing opportunity that anyone would be a fool to pass up."

"Are you calling yourself a fool Harleen?" Katherine took a bite of her apple, allowing her red lips stick to smudge against it. "If Dr. Arkham came in here and asked you to follow The Joker's case – would you pass it up?"

Harleen heisted. "I'm..not sure." She reached over and grabbed her novel back. "I mean, he's definitely interesting, but I heard horror stories about what happened to his old doctors. I don't want my career to be destroyed this early. Hell, we're just starting off Katherine." Sighing, Harleen leaned back in the seat as the lunch room started to clear out. "Did you get a glimpse of him?"

Slowly, an ear splitting grin came across Katherine's face. "Only the green hair! He had like, a million guards around him." Katherine stood. "What a girl would do to pick his brain for a little bit."

"I'm sure he would just love that." Harleen laughed softly and followed Katherine. "If anyone could handle The Joker, it would be you. Toughest bitch I know." She teased, bumping shoulders with her friend.

"You watch, Harleen Quinzel. Dr. Arkham will let me work on The Joker's case, and thanks to his beautiful, psychotic mind – I'll be able to publish my first novel; _The Laughing Joke: The Man vs The Clown._ "

"Catchy title." Harleen opened the lunch room door wide for her friend to pass through. "I'd buy it."

* * *

The common area was full of activity, for once. The news of The Joker created excitement with the other patients. Harleen was asked to help supervise the area as well as a few other members who were new to the team.

Harleen noticed one of her patients sitting off to the side at a table all by himself. He sat in his straight jacket, like Harleen usually saw him in. Today, he sat near the back, his eyes frantically searching the room.

"Toby?" she asked softly, approaching the young man.

The young man's eyes wandered until they rested on the blonde in front of him. A goofy grin crossed his face. "Doctor Quinzel!" he said happily, "I missed you!"

Harleen returned the smile. "It's nice to see you too, Toby." She sat down at the table across from the man who shifted uneasily in his seat, as if he only now noticed that his arms have been restricted. Harleen placed a hand on the table, catching his attention again. "I was told that you refused to take your medication today, why is that?"

"I can't, Doc. Makes my head all fuzzy." Toby looked around the common area at the other patients, his eye searching for someone. "I can't be fuzzy now."

"Why?" Harleen glanced around the common area quickly before returning her attention back to the man in front of her.

"Boss is here; I need to be in tip top shape." He whispered before he started to nod his head up and down, repeatedly. "Tip top, tip top, tip top." His body began to follow the motion of his nodding head.

Toby was a difficult case. Hardly any background information, his brain fried to the point where he had difficulty remembering his sessions the next day. But he liked Dr. Quinzel, her blonde hair reminded him up daisy's, and daisy's reminded Toby of summertime. Dr. Quinzel was warm sunshine in a place that was so cold.

"Toby." Harleen spoke, trying to regain his attention. "Who's your boss? Doctor Arkham?"

The laughter that came from the young man startled Harleen, who jumped back, pulling her hand off the table. "I like you Doc, you always make me laugh." He grinned at the young woman, learning forward, curiosity dancing in his eyes. "I hope he likes you too, so that you can stay."

Harleen began to feel uncomfortable, "Please Toby, just take your medication, ok?" and she stood, putting her hands into the pocket of her lab coat.

"Okie dokie Doctor Quinzel!" and he began to hum a small tune.

* * *

"You asked Dr. Arkham if you could follow The Joker's case?" Harleen stood in the doorway of the office, watching Katherine slouch over her desk, papers spread across her work space. Harleen saw a photo from underneath a file, where a flash of green was just barley showing. Her breath caught in her throat as she furrowed her brows at the young woman. "Katherine?"

Katherine glanced up, startled. "Jesus Harleen." She sat back in her chair, a hand on her heart. "You scared the shit out of me."

Harleen smiled slightly and walked into the office, closing the door behind her. "I thought you were off an hour ago?" Her fingers trailed across the papers, sliding the photo into her view.

He starred into the camera, a mix of furry and excitement written on his face. His smile showed the newly implanted metal teeth, thanks to the Batman, that lightened up the picture.

"What did you get yourself into Kat?"

"It took a lot of pleading, but he's giving me a two-month trial run. Said I have a lot of potential." Katherine laughed, running a hand through her brown locks, before finally pulling it into a ponytail. "I'm trying to understand _everything_ before our first appointment tomorrow."

Harleen raised an eyebrow and pushed the picture back under the paper. "Tomorrow? Isn't that too soon?"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "Dr. Arkham wants to start right away. I'm doing some overtime now, but I'll go home soon. I promise."

Harleen sighed. "If you think you're ready for it."

"I am Harls. I'm not like you." At the look on her friends face, Katherine laughed. "You have too much of a big heart Harleen; you try to see the best in people." She began to shuffle the papers into one pile before placing them into the file. "The Joker has no good in him. He's evil from the start."

"No one is born evil." Harleen said softly, making her way to the door. "Please be careful, Kat, be on guard."

"Don't worry." Katherine smirked. "I'm like a rock, I'm hard to crack."

* * *

Harleen never heard a human-being scream as loud as Katherine did. It was bone chilling scream that was sure to haunt Harleen for the next couple of months.

Katherine fell out of office that was used to host sessions with dangerous patients. She collapsed onto the floor, hollowing in pain as she began to curl up into a ball, her hands covering her head.

Harleen, who was finishing her session, stepped into the hall to see the scene. She pushed past the crowd that began to form until she was close to her friend. "Katherine?" Harleen yelled and bent down.

"Move back." The guards above them said, pushing everyone back, blocking Katherine from facing the patient as they dragged up from the office.

The Joker's laugh, mixed with the horrid screaming from Katherine, made Harleen's stomach curl. She glanced over the guards shoulder an saw the green hair man grinning down at the crumpled girl on the floor, lipstick smeared across his face. He continued laughing while the guards roughly pulled him around the corner, until all you could hear was the distance laughter.

"Ms. Wilkens, we are just trying to help." A man from the medical team spoke, softly.

Katherine starred at them with confusion and horror until she met Harleen's eyes. "Har..Harleen." she began to sob again and reached her hand out, covered in blood, towards Harleen.

Harleen let out a gasp as she accepted the hand, as tears began to blur her own vision. The man from the medical team began to apply a gauze to Katherine's head where her ear _used_ to be.

It wasn't lipstick that smudged The Joker's face. It was Katherine's blood from where he bit her ear off.

* * *

"He wanted to tell her a secret." Dr. Arkham sighed, removing his glasses, he rubbed his eyes. It was late into the evening and he finally gathered the doctors that were on that shift together in his office.

Harleen stood at the back, her arms crossed as she studied the uneasy glances of her co-workers who were once excited about The Joker entering Arkham, who now stood around the room praying that Dr. Arkham wouldn't choose them to be The Joker's personal doctor.

"I'm going to cover his case for now, but hopefully once he adjusts to Arkham and receives the right doses of medication, he can be transferred to someone else. Until then, he's on a 72 hour lock down where he will be watched constantly. No one is to go in contact with him, understood?"

There was a murmur of agreements before everyone started to shuffle out, tired of a long day of work.

"Quinzel." Dr. Arkham called out before she turned. "Stay for a moment, please."

Harleen nodded and said goodbye to a few co-workers who acknowledged her. "Yes Dr. Arkham."

"Katherine and you are the newest of our team, and I hate to ask you this after everything that happened, but I need someone to cover Katherine's patients. You and Katherine only have four each, am I correct?" Harleen nodded. "Would that be acceptable?"

"Of course, Dr. Arkham." Harleen gave a small smile. "It would be no problem."

Dr. Arkham nodded his head before sitting back down behind his desk. "The files are in Katherine's office; you have permission to access them. And The Joker's file-" he paused, before letting out a loud sigh.

"I'll bring it to you first thing in the morning." Harleen finished.

"Thanks Quinzel, go get some rest."

"Goodnight, Dr. Arkham."

And with a wave of his hand, Harleen was excused.

* * *

Katherine's office was a mess. _She must have been in a rush before her meeting with The Joker._ Harleen thought was she saw the client filed spread open on the desk. Harleen was thankful that she was the one to collect the file, as leaving a patient file out in the open is frowned upon.

Harleen sat behind the desk and began gather up the papers.

 **Real Name:** _Unknown_

 **Hair Colour:** _Green_

 **Eye Colour:** _Green_

 **Height:** _6ft 1in_

 **Weight:** _160lbs._

Harleen rolled her eyes and forcefully shoved the papers into the file and let it sit on the middle of the desk. _Maybe Katherine was right._ She thought. _Maybe some people can't be saved. Maybe some people_ _ **are**_ _born evil._ She starred at the folder, her thoughts racing for an understanding. _There had to be something that was the tipping point for him. What was his trigger?_

Harleen looked at the clock on Katherine's desk. It read 12:03am.

Harleen opened the file.


	2. Chapter 2

**_-James-  
_ _-John-  
_ _-Joseph-  
_ _-Jonathan-  
_ _-Jason-  
_ _-Jack-  
_ _-Julian-  
_ _-Jamie-  
_ _-Jasper-  
_ _-Jareth-  
_** _Jerome._

Harleen let out an obnoxious sigh as she crossed out Jerome. She sat in her tiny kitchen in her apartment in an oversize t-shirt left behind from a name she didn't bother remembering. The sleeves were pushed up to her elbows, the right cuff being stained from coffee from another previous late night of research. Harleen slept for maybe three hours that night, waking in the early morning to go over his file once again.

"None of them sound right." She mumbled to herself as she stared at the list of names that were spread across the kitchen table along with The Joker's file.

The Joker was fascinating, in a terrifying way. And as her mother pointed out to her before, Harleen always has to know why. What was the breaking point for The Joker to turn the way he is? Who made him become the clown everyone knows and fears?

* * *

"Ah, Quinzel." Dr. Arkham sat behind his desk which had a neatly stacked pile of files in the left corner, his laptop occupying the middle, and his coffee mug which had the face of his grinning daughter on it sat on the right side. Dr. Arkham motioned for Harleen to step in, noticing the file she kept tucked in her arm. "I was wondering when you were going to stop by, please" he pointed at the seat in front of him. "sit down."

Harleen gave the man a small smile before stepping into his office, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry Dr. Arkham," she sat down, smoothing her skirt out in the process. "I would have come sooner if-"

"Nonsense" he waved her off again. Dr. Arkham usually talked with his hands. "Not like he's going anywhere." Dr. Arkham accepted the file from Harleen and opened in on the desk, spreading the papers across. "Did you look over it?"

Harleen felt the heat rush to her cheeks as if she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I uh," Harleen pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Browsed it lightly." She finished.

Dr. Arkham smiled. "I don't blame you." He chuckled, "One of the most fascinating cases Arkham has ever seen. If someone ever asks for a definition of evil, I'll just give them this." He placed all the papers back into the file and sat it on the rest of the pile. "No harm done Harleen."

"Why do you think he does it." She asked quickly before she was excused. "What do you think his trigger was?"

Dr. Arkham starred at the young doctor with curiosity, choosing to ignore the slip of her Brooklyn accent that she tries so hard to hide. "That's the thing, Harleen. I have no idea. The Joker's be in and out of Arkham," he sighed, trying to recount in his mind, "so many times that every story is different. He fabricated these different lives it's hard to pick them apart."

Harleen nodded, soaking in the information. "Do you think early childhood? Parents?"

"Oh definitely." He agreed. "Most say that it was probably his father, cycle of abuse. But,"

"You think it was the mother?"

Dr. Arkham paused. "With The Joker I don't know what to think." Seconds passed before he cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the laptop that sat in the middle of his desk, perfectly aligned with everything else. _OCD?_ Harleen thought. "Well, you have a busy day ahead of you. I won't keep you much longer."

Harleen stood up, readjusting her blouse and nodded at the doctor. "Of course, thank you Dr. Arkham."

* * *

"You had an exciting day yesterday Dr. Quinzel!" Toby laughed as Harleen walked into her therapy office where the Toby sat behind the desk, hugged in his straight jacket. "Wowie! Ear right off, huh?"

Harleen paled slightly before pushing the chair back and sitting down, placing his file on top of the paper. "Now how did you hear that Toby?"

He shrugged, well tried. "Heard _his_ laugh and _her_ scream" he chuckled lightly, his head tilting to the side. "Plus the walls talk Dr. Quinzel! Nothing's a secret around here – nope, nope!"

"What else do the walls say, Toby?"

Toby let out a breath as his eyes trailed up to the ceiling. "Well where do I begin?" his focus turned back to Harleen. "What do you want to know Doc?"

Harleen hesitated. Her work ethics were telling her to get off the topic, spend the focus on Toby, but her curiosity got the better of her. "Why would he bite her ear off?"

Toby's grin grew. "You didn't hear about Dr. Wilkens?" he let out a loud whistle. "I was _sure_ you would have heard those walls."

"No," Harleen shook her head, a strand of hair falling out of her ponytail. "The walls don't talk to me, Toby."

"Lucky you." Toby continued to smile and he leaned in. "I'll tell you, just don't rat me out – the walls are all I have to keep me entertained. Ever since I stopped taking those meds you prescribed I can't start remembering things Doc, and lemme tell you it's juicy!"

"You should be taking your medication Toby, it's to help you."

"Well if I took the medication I wouldn't have been able to remember that Dr. Wilkens got the hots for The Joker!"

Harleen's eyes widened. "Excuse me."

Toby sat back in the seat. " _He wanted to tell her a secret_ " Toby began to laugh uncontrollably. "Only a fool would believe that! She went on full seductive doctor trying to get him to open up, maybe open something else too." he started to giggle and wiggle his shoulders, starting to grow annoyed with the jacket. "C'mon Dr. Quinzel! You must have some gossip to share with me!"

"No, I'm afraid I don't," Harleen said softly, opening up his file and putting her focus on her scribbles from the previous session. _You're a god damn fool, Kat. You're a god damn fucking fool._

"I made you upset. You're not smiling."

Harleen glanced up. "Let's get back to our session Toby. How have you been feeling? Did you like the new blanket we got you?"

Toby heisted for a moment, waiting for her warmth of a smile to come back into the room. After a few seconds when it failed to arrive he began; "Oh yeah Dr. Quinzel – really comfy! Best sleep I had in weeks!"

* * *

"What did you do?" Harleen stood in the doorway of the hospital room, staring at Katherine who was propped up in bed, her ear covered in bandage "The Joker? Really Katherine?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "What are you going on about Harleen?"

Harleen stepped into the room, shutting the door with more force than necessary before approaching the bed. "Did you try to seduce The Joker for information for your _fucking_ book?" when Katherine said nothing, Harleen let out a choked laugh. "Oh my god."

"Stop Harleen. It's like the pot calling the kettle black! Do I even have to bring up our professors?"

Harleen eyes widened. "He was your patient, Katherine! We took an oath."

"So did those men when they married their wives. I did what I had to do to get what I want. You wanted a degree, I wanted a book deal. End of discussion. Now please pass me my water."

"Unbelievable." Harleen breathed. "He's a psychopath, Katherine! He murdered people! How could you even put yourself in such a situation?"

Katherine glanced at her friend before shaking her head. "Don't knock it until you try it." And she reached over and grabbed the remote that sat on the bedside table, turning the TV on.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews: _WickedlyEmerald, PositivelyWicked, Guest, TheGhostWriter91, and Guest!_ Thank you to all who followed and added to their favs!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harleen Quinzel was alone.

But she was used to it.

Growing up, her parents always favored her brother over her. Harleen could give her parents the world and still would come in second place. It hurt, but that's when she learned that the world hurt.

Harleen Quinzel was alone.

Didn't mean she liked it that way.

* * *

Harleen cursed herself as she ran down the hallway of Arkham Asylum, noting that it was time to start getting back into shape. Her heels clicked along the hallway, leaving an echo to fall behind her as she turned around the corner, pushing the doors open to the small hospital room.

In the middle of the room, Toby laid on the hospital bed, propped up by pillows. His haunting blue eyes stared at Harleen as she stood in the doorway panting. But Toby wasn't staring at Dr. Quinzel, it was like he was looking _through_ her. His hands were strapped down, as well as his legs.

"Toby?" Harleen said softly, stepping into the room trying to control her breathing. She reached up and brushed back the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail mid run. "Toby?" she tried again. The young man continued not to move, his chest slowly rising as an odd blink or two would happen every few moments. When Harleen got close enough, she noticed the circular burn marks on the side of his temple. "Oh Toby," she whispered. Toby stayed unresponsive.

"Oh, Dr. Quinzel!" a nurse said, shocked when she walked into the room with a chart in her hand, not expecting anyone to be in there. "I thought you had a long weekend?" she approached the bed and took out her stethoscope. "Did you enjoy it?"

Harleen blinked at the woman, whose name _Beatrice_ flashed through her mind. "Yes, I did have a long weekend but came in when I was made aware that _my_ patient was unresponsive." The nurse placed back her stethoscope. "Now can you please tell me why _my_ patient received electroconvulsive therapy without notifying me?"

"Dr. Leland said-"

Harleen let out a short laugh and rolled her eyes. "Of course she did." She glanced back down at Toby and softly grasped his chin, squeezing it gently allowing him to open his mouth. Harleen leaned forward and fought back the slander she wanted to scream. Toby's tongue was mutilated, done by him during the electric shocks.

Beatrice stepped closer to the bed and glanced down. "Oh god." She whispered, bringing a hand to the mouth. "I didn't-"

"Why was he prescribed an ECT, Beatrice?" Harleen closed Toby's mouth and moved his blankets further up his chest, knowing he always loved blankets. " _They make me feel safe Doc!_ " he once said to her.

Beatrice blinked and raised the chart, flipping through the charts. "It says that he wouldn't take his medication. Dr. Leland insisted and he refused. It says that the ECT would assist in the same way his medication would. Dr. Leland was the psychiatrist on call for the weekend. I'm sorry."

Harleen glanced at the woman, who might have been a year younger than Harleen herself. "Could you please make a note that I am to be notified of decisions based on Toby's well-being."

"Doesn't he have any family to make those decisions, Dr. Quinzel?"

"No," Harleen said softly. "He killed them all."

* * *

"I'm sorry that this happened Harleen, I didn't know."

"I figured Dr. Arkham." Harleen gave a small forgiving smile. "I just thought you should be made aware."

Dr. Arkham nodded and rubbed his forehead, leaning back into his chair. "The Joker is taking up more of my time than I would like. It's only been a week and I feel like all my attention is on him." He scoffed. "Bet he would just love to hear that."

Harleen shrugged her shoulders. "It's a big case, Dr. Arkham-"

"Jeremiah."

Harleen smiled. " _Jeremiah._ I would be concerned if he was giving you an easy time."

Jeremiah laughed. "That is true, Harleen. God," he ran a hand over his face. "Honestly what's the use? We'll get nowhere with that man. Every day it's a different story, a different lie. If he avoided crime, he would have made a _hell of an author_. His life is just one big fantasy. Seriously Harleen, you'll have to sit and listen to a session one day. Now that's where you'll gain your experience."

"Really?" Harleen's eyes widened as she leaned forward, a grin planted on her face. "That would be an amazing opportunity! I would be _totally_ honored!"

Jeremiah jumped back slightly at Harleen's eagerness before he gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure we could rearrange something. I'll take a look at your schedule and get back to you."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed: Tori Quinn, PositivelyWicked, TheGhostWriter91, Guest!**


	4. Chapter 4

" _s'_ thank, Doc." Toby mumbled as he sipped from the straw of water that Harleen presented to him. It was little over a week since his impromptu shock and he was finally responding to his surroundings, mostly Doctor Quinzel. He released the straw from his mouth and let his head lean back against the pillow. It might have been a week in the make-shift hospital room, but the other doctors requested that he stayed put until his mutilated tongue healed. Toby noted the upsetting look on Harleen's face, wrinkles appeared on her forehead as her eyebrows were furrowed together as she watched the young man. His hands were still strapped to the bed, but Harleen's elbow was close enough for Toby to nudge it with his thumb. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Harleen blinked, erasing her thoughts away before she gave him a smile. A smile that seemed to ease his mind. "Sorry," she apologized, turning and setting the glass beside him on the table. "I know it's late, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay before I left for the evening." Harleen glanced at the wall, where the numbers _12:03am_ stared mockingly at her. _You have to stop staying so late, Harls._ She thought to herself. "Morning, I should say." She gave a small, light-hearted laugh before she turned her attention back to Toby.

Toby continued to stare at his doctor. He was crazy, _clinically insane_ was the term some people liked to use. But Toby knew this. That's what made him so special. He knew those voices he heard inside his head weren't real, but sometimes they just got so loud that he gave him – dying for a chance for some peace and quiet. Yet, the voices _liked_ Doctor Quinzel. They always seemed to stop when she was around. And that's why Toby loved having her as _his_ doctor. With Doctor Quinzel around – he had a chance to think. And there was only one other person who was capable of quieting Toby's voices down and that was his big brother. But Toby hasn't seen him in over two years. So when Doctor Quinzel appeared one day, Toby thought she was a breath of fresh air.

But as Harleen continued to sit there, a puzzling looking appearing back onto her face, the voices, for once, began to whisper to him. _She's sad. Someone made her sad. If she's sad she'll leave us. Make her happy. Hurt who made her sad._ "Doc?" he spoke, struggling with the partial loss of the tip of his tongue. "Why you s-ad?"

Harleen heisted for a moment, touched that he was concerned, but startled that he was able to pick up on how she was feeling when no one else at the asylum did all day. "I think I did something stupid." She whispered, sliding the chair closer the bed, afraid of letting someone hear her confessing to a patient. "I just – I heard that Dr. Leland wanted to take on The Joker as a patient and Dr. Arkham presented me with the opportunity to listen to one of his sessions with _him_." Harleen shook her head, before running a hand over her face. "I just wanted to _piss_ Leland off so I told Dr. Arkham that I wanted to sit on the session, y'know?" Toby nodded, waiting for her to continue. "which it did piss her off, but the session is tomorrow and I'm terrified, Toby." She confessed, looking at the young man. "I'm scared."

Toby's heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces as he watched tears begin to form in his favorite Doctor's blue-as-the-ocean eyes. _I can't hurt who made her sad._ Toby realized. _She's making herself sad._ "Doc?" he opened his mouth to continue to speak but hesitated when she sat up straight.

"Oh my god," Harleen whispered before standing up quickly. "Toby I am _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have – no I'm your doctor. You shouldn't have to listen to me go on about my problems." She shook her head before sliding the chair against the wall. " _Stop it Harleen_." She mumbled to herself before turning back towards the young man. "I'm sorry Toby." And Harleen turned to leave.

"Doc." Toby croaked out, louder this time, stopping Harleen in her tracks. "Tell 'em a joke." Harleen looked over her shoulder at him. "My bro- _dder_ say he like _s_ joke _s._ " And he gave Harleen a lazy smile.

She returned the smile slightly, "Thank you, Toby." And she left, closing the door behind him.

After all, Johnny would never lie to his younger brother.

* * *

Dr. Arkham sat down in his seat beside Harleen and noticed her finger tapping rapidly on the steel table. He reached up and grasped her hand in his, attempting to ease her _mistaken_ excitement. "Don't let him think you're _too_ interested, Harleen. I imagine he'll put on a big show because you're a new face – but I don't want it to be anything too grand." He let out a chuckle before letting go of her hand and opening the file reviewing his notes from last week. "He was in a grumpy mood last week." He noted to Harleen, before sliding a piece of paper towards her. "I sat here for an hour – not a single word was spoken."

"What was the day?" she asked, quickly reviewing the file. When Dr. Arkham didn't respond, she glanced up at him, noticing him watching her. "Hm?"

"October 27." He said. "Why?"

Harleen took in a deep, shaky breath before she chose to shrug her shoulders, dropping her gaze back to the papers. "Might be an important date to him, something happened on that day maybe? Was he ever admitted around that time before? Do you have a previous record of a session with him on October 27? See if there is a pattern there?"

Dr. Arkham hummed before his pen clicked as he made a note on a spare piece of paper. "Impressive Dr. Quinzel. Keep that brain of yours working when he arrives. I'll do most of the talking and you will just observe for today."

"Ok, Dr. Arkham." Harleen nodded, pushing the notes back into the file. Harleen chose to sit on her hands to avoid her nervousness appearing. The last thing she wanted was The Joker to see a scared Harleen Quinzel.

The loud buzzing noise echoed throughout the room, signalling that the heavy locked door was about to open. Harleen heard his laugh before she saw him.

"Well, well, _well,_ " a voice purred in the doorway. Harleen glanced up and was met with piercing green eyes. "Did you bring me a new toy, _Jerry?_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed: Quinniest, PositivelyWicked, Tori Quinn, TheGhostWriter91, Guest, LovetheKlaroline, Kamila**

 **Sorry for the long wait, college exams can be a pain! Hope everyone is having a lovely holiday!**


	5. Chapter 5

The first time Harleen witnessed a psychotic man was when she was eleven. Her father took her to the local corner store late one evening to pick up some milk for the morning. Harleen was wandering throughout the store towards the movies that were located at the back beside the giant claw machine. There, right beside the machine, was a large man, with shaggy, greasy, black hair that reached his shoulders. The man's face was pressed against the machine, staring at the toys locked inside.

Harleen still remembers the uneasy feeling she felt when that man's gaze fell onto little eleven-year-old Harleen's eyes. _His_ eyes were the definition of crazy. _Her_ eyes were the definition of innocence. The man allowed his gaze to wandered over Harleen, gathering as much information as he could. With a small, haunting smile growing on his face, he took a step towards Harleen who turned around and ran towards her father, where she was soon scolded for running in a store.

The next morning, she heard her father talking to her mother about some man at the corner store who clawed the cashier's eyes out.

Harleen always wondered if the man was considering Harleen's eyes.

* * *

Harleen couldn't explain _his_ green eyes. There was something there that the doctors were missing. To simply say they were green was an understatement. They were like, the perfect colour of grass, that was freshly cut during the summer time. They had different hues, allowing Harleen to see different shades of green, mixed all together.

The Joker kept his eyes on Harleen before Dr. Arkham cleared his throat, catching the man's attention. "You didn't tell me we would have a guest today Jerry! I would have cleaned up!" he let out a barking laugh, his eyes squinting in the process as he leaned back in the chair, hugged in a straitjacket.

"Sorry J," Dr. Arkham straightened his tie, looking briefly at Harleen to gaze her reaction to the nickname. Harleen raised her eyebrow slightly before she returned her attention to the papers in front of her, readjusting them before placing her hands crossed on top of the file. "J, this is Dr. Harleen Quinzel. She's going to be joining us every once and a while – just to gain some experience."

The Joker let out a low growl fill the room, sending chills down Harleen's back, before he gave her a grin. "Are you inexperienced, _Har-leeen Quin-zelll?_ Need ol Mr. J to show you a few tricks?"

"I'm perfectly qualified, Mr. Joker." Harleen praised herself silently for completing that sentence without hesitation. "I'm just a fly on the wall" She waved her hand between Dr. Arkham and the green hair man. "Don't let me stop you."

"Such a pretty fly she is." The Joker studied Harleen for a moment longer before turning back to Dr. Arkham. "Got a complaint Jerry, my friend. Leland is sticking her nose where it don't belong."

"Is she now? What happened?"

"She wants me as her case, I told you, Jerry. She keeps sneaking down there for a _chat_. But I save my best chats with you, my man. Leland doesn't like it."

"Well, she'll have to." He nudged Harleen lightly as she flipped open the folder and grabbed a clean sheet of paper. "Harleen, please make a note for me to bring Dr. Leland in for a meeting."

"Yes, _Har-leen_ please do."

Harleen's glanced at The Joker slightly before she nodded and wrote a quick memo, clipping it to the front of the file.

Dr. Arkham leaned back in his chair, adjusting his tie, allowing it to become loose. "So what else if new J? Your probation is up in a week; you can mingle with the other patients in the common area. Are you going keep on this good behaviour?"

"Why of course Jerry, you see," he leaned towards the table, almost as if he was trying to rest his elbows on top of it. "I got a _good_ friend whose little brother in here. Worried about him, _yknow_? Ease his mind – told him I'd keep an eye on the kid. A little _thank you_ for all the business he assisted me in. I always keep my promises Jerry, you know that."

Harleen breath hitched as she regained her composer. Harleen was under the impression that Toby Frost had no living relatives. But, out of the clown's mouth, if he was telling the truth, was that Toby's brother _worked_ for The Joker.

"You alright _Har-leeeen_." The Joker gave her a knowing smile. "And tell me," he shifted in his chair, allowing it to screech along the tiles until he was sitting right across from her. "How is Toby?"

"Toby?" Dr. Arkham asked, glancing between the two. "Toby Frost? That's your friend's brother, J?" Dr. Arkham reached over and slid the folder out from underneath Harleen's hands, ignoring the fact that the two of them were having a stare down. "We assumed that Toby was alone."

"You know what they say Jerry, when you assume…" The Joker let out another spine chilling laughing. "Good ol Toby isn't alone. He has his big brother lookin out for him, and Dr. Quinzel apparently." The Joker leaned back in his chair. "Heard all about Toby's little accident, and heard that Dr. Quinzel came to the rescue. Can see why the young lad's taken with you."

"And how did you find that out Mr. Joker." Harleen asked.

"Please!" The Joker shuffled in his seat. "Mr. Joker was my father, call me J?" he gave her a silver smile. "The walls talk Dr. Quinzel."

Harleen blinked and averted her gaze. "So I've been told."

The Joker ran his tongue across his teeth before turning to stand, startling both doctors. "I think I overstayed my welcome Jerry, I think I made Dr. Quinzel uneasy. She'll get used to it." The Joker looked through the window at the two guards before he nodded slightly, the giant metal door unlocking. "Same time same place, Jerry?"

Dr. Arkham gathered the papers together on the desk before standing, ignoring the uneasy sitting Harleen. "Of course J, have a good day."

The guards approached The Joker and placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him towards the door. "Dr. Quinzel." He nodded to her, before walking out of the room, whistling a familiar tune.

Dr. Arkham stood for a few seconds longer, until the door was clicked shut before he turned and sat down and stared at Harleen with excitement. "This is great Harleen! This gives us giant lead to finding out more about The Joker. He never mentioned about the people who worked for him. If we can find Toby's brother, it might lead us to his right-hand man, and then the Bat can-"

"Please don't involve Toby in this Dr. Arkham." Harleen cut him off, turning to face her boss. "I know this is a big breakthrough, but Toby's been through so much, I don't think questioning him about his brother would be beneficial for him. I'll supply you with all the information I have on Toby, but as _his_ Doctor, I'm asking you to please leave my patient out of this."

Dr. Arkham looked torn before he finally agreed. "I suppose you're right Dr. Quinzel, we have to look at the best interests of all our patients. My apologies."

Harleen nodded as they both sat in silence. "Dr. Arkham," Harleen started, turning in her chair to face her mentor. "How do our patients gain this knowledge? About what goes behind closed doors."

"I don't think I follow, Harleen."

"The Joker said the walls talk, and he acted like he already knew Toby was my patient. He's been here – what, two weeks? How can he know this? Someone has to be giving him this information?"

Dr. Arkham hummed, allowing the idea to process. "I'll meet with Leland today. It appears her motives have been off lately. Perhaps…" he heisted before standing. "I'll contact you later Harleen, it's best that you continue to do your rounds now."

* * *

 **AN: Welcome to 2017! Hope everyone had a great New Years!**

 **First conversation between Harleen and Mr J! I'm taking a different spin on Harleen. Gotta let Mr. J work his magic to win our favourite girls heart!**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed: PositivelyWicked, LovetheKlaroline, TheGhostWriter91, Tori Quinn, loreenagrgoddess, glowing bookworm, GottesBlume, Deadly Sapphire**


	6. Chapter 6

Harleen froze in the doorway with her lunch bag clutched in her hand, a novel tucked in her arm.

Katherine was the only one in the lunchroom, sitting directly in the middle. She looked up from her sandwich and allowed her eyes to widen slightly at the sight of her friend. It's been almost a month since the situation between Katherine and The Joker, the same amount of time the two young women last spoke to each other.

Harleen knew she shouldn't have been surprised. Rumour around the Asylum that Katherine was due back any day now – but only with a lighter case load. Harleen also took in notice the way her friend now parted her hair which covered her left ear, or whatever they could attach back on.

"Hi," Katherine spoke. Her voice was quite, but it echoed in the empty room. Katherine placed her sandwich on the table and brushed the crumbs on her black skirt before starring at her old friend.

"Hey." Harleen walked farther into the room, allowing the door to close behind her. She took a hesitate step towards the table. "Mind if I sit?" Katherine nodded and motioned for her to sit down. Harleen's heels clicked along the tile floor before she placed her belongings on the table, pulling out a chair for herself afterwards. "How are you?"

"Good." Katherine subconsciously brushed her hair down, smoothing it down to make sure everything was covered. "How have you been? I heard what happened with Toby, glad to hear that he's doing better."

Harleen began to open her lunch bag, pulling out a container filled with grapes. "Yeah, he's tough that's for sure." She smiled lightly. "I've been good."

Katherine nodded and the two of them sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before Katherine broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry Harl, I just.." Katherine sighed and placed her forehead into her hands. "I don't know what I was thinking." When she got no response from her old friend she glanced back up at her. "I shouldn't have said what I did about what went on during our University days. That was uncalled for."

"Well," Harleen shrugged.

Katherine put a hand up. "No Harleen. He was my patient. And I tried to – what? Seduce him for secrets?" Katherine leaned back into her chair. "And I guess the only reason my ass is here is because you never told Arkham." She laughed lightly, her eyes starting to water. "Jokes on me I guess." She motioned to her head. "Right?"

Harleen's heart broke. Here sat her best friend for years, emotionally damaged from an event with a psychopathic clown that Harleen was previously chatting with a week before. "Oh Kat." She reached over and grabbed her friend's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"He's a monster," Katherine whispered. "A monster, Harls." Katherine let go of Harleen's hand, giving her a small smile. "Leland told me you sat in a session with him. Practically ran over to tell me when I first walked through these doors." Katherine sat back into her seat. "I said that you are smart, and if anyone can handle that twisted clown it would be Harleen Quinzel." She gave Harleen a smile. "Should of saw her face, think she was expecting me to become lifelong friends with her and bond over hating you."

Harleen shook her head, a smile twisting on her lip. "I'm sure you guys would have had t-shirts made and everything."

"Yeah, I have all the ugly photos of you that we could have used."

Harleen let out a loud laugh, swinging her head back. It was a true laugh, one that Harleen had missed. "I missed you, Kitty Kat."

"I missed you too, my little Harley doll." Katherine reached over and grabbed her friend's right hand, covering it with both of hers. A worried look now clouding her face. "But," she took a deep breath before exhaling. "I know you warned me and I ignored you, but please, be careful." Harleen furrowed her brows in confusion. "The Joker." Katherine clarified.

"What about The Joker, Katherine?"

"When you go to your next session, just don't let him get into your head."

Harleen gave her friend a warm smile and gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. "There's nothing to worry about. It was a one-time thing. Besides," she shrugged her shoulders. "He was rather dull when I met him."

* * *

"Haven't seen the pretty doctor around lately."

Dr. Arkham glanced up from the file and blinked at the patient who sat opposite from him. "Dr. Quinzel?" The Joker hummed. "She's very busy young woman. She hasn't had any spare time to join in another one of our sessions." Dr. Arkham cleared his throat. "Now, J, last session we discussed the topic of your father and you said," he began to shuffle through his papers.

"Let's talk about Dr. Quinzel's father. Hm? Have ya met him? Is he from Gotham? What's the 411 Jerry my pal, tell me all about the Quinzel clan." The Joker tilted his head, allowing a strand of green hair to fall out of place. "Tell me, tell me, tell me."

Dr. Arkham shook his head. "I can't talk about the personal lives of my co-workers, you know that J. If you want to know anything about Dr. Quinzel, you will have to ask her. Now, back to the topic-"

"Kind of fucking hard when she hasn't been around – don't cha think Jerry? That's why I'm asking you." The Joker shifted suddenly, leaning forward in the chair, eyes narrowing at the man. "I'm just asking a question – ain't no harm. Why don't you get the young Doc in here? You're the big, bad boss. You can do anything ya want!"

"There's always a catch when you ask a question, Joker. I'm not putting my employees at risk. Understood?"

The Joker let a low growl fill the room before he sat back in his chair, feet stretched out. "Crystal." And his eyes became focused on the wall behind Dr. Arkham's head.

Dr. Arkham sighed and shifted the papers in the folder. "Now back to the topic of your father. You told me that he left when you were eleven, however, from another report with Dr. Martin, you said you never knew your father. Can we discuss this?" Dr. Arkham glanced up, yet The Joker's gaze remained the gray wall behind him. "J?" Dr. Arkham asked. "Okay, how about change topic? How do you know Toby Frost's brother? Hm?" Again, nothing. "J, I'm not playing this game."

Just because Dr. Arkham wasn't playing the game, doesn't mean The Joker can't. And his eyes remained on that gray wall for the rest of the session. A total of 1 hour and 23 minutes.

And the next session.

And the next session.

And the next session.

Until Dr. Arkham went two weeks without a word from The Joker. And that terrified him.

* * *

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
Tori Quinn, loreenagrgoddness, PositivelyWicked, LovetheKlaroline, GottesBlume, TheGhostWriter91

Sorry for such the long wait for an update! But if you are looking for something to read I HIGHLY recommend 'Penny Wise and Pound Foolish' by pennwise! It's a JokerxOC fanfiction and it's amazing! Please go give her some love!


	7. Chapter 7

Harleen walked into her therapy room in a fluster. It was raining out today in Gotham and Harleen's hair did not want to cooperate. She could feel it growing by the second. Harleen huffed as she closed the door, attempting to tuck a hair behind her ear that popped out of her ponytail.

Toby sat behind the desk, still hugged in a strait jacket, and let out a long, drawn out whistle. "Wowie Doc. What ruffled ya feathers?" and he giggled, watching his favourite doctor walk behind the desk, placing the folder on top before sinking into the chair. Toby kept a grin on his face the entire time. "Never seen ya this flustered Doc, got a hot date tonight?"

"No, I don't Toby," Harleen answered letting out a sigh. "just having one of those days when nothing can go right."

"Oh, I know what ya mean, Doc! Let me tell you, last night I couldn't find my left sock! Now talk about a disaster! I couldn't just have my left foot cold! No, no, no! Unacceptable. Y'know-" he grunted in his chair as he attempted to shift, trying to get comfortable while restricted. "I think one of the guards took it. Probably Carl, guy always had it out for me."

Harleen glanced under the table. "Well, I see you found it, Toby." She looked at the young man. "And Carl told me you had an incident last night which resulted in _this."_ She motioned to the jacket. "Toby you know the procedures around here."

Toby's grin only grew. "You know me, Doctor Quinzel. Can't fool you. Nope nope." Toby sighed and leaned back into his seat. "It's been quite around here. Almost a month and nothing, nada! Not even the walls are talking anymore Doc! What gives?"

"I don't know." Harleen shrugged her shoulders and crossed her legs. "I can't hear the walls, remember? They don't talk to me."

"That's cause you ain't crazy Doctor Q! Gotta get on my level." Toby let out a laugh before calming down, tilting his head at the funny little doctor. "You seem off Doc. What happened?"

Harleen furrowed her eyebrows before sitting up straight, placing her hands on top of her desk. "What do you mean, Toby? I'm perfectly fine."

"Nahhh, I'm gonna have to call you on your bluff there Doc. We've spent too much time together. You're the only friend I got around here and I can tell when somethings been bugging my friend. Is it Mr. Joker? Giving you some trouble?"

"It has nothing to do with Mr. Joker, I only attended one session with him. Besides, _you're_ my patient – not him. However," Harleen opened her file. "something was mentioned to me."

Toby hummed, shifting in his seat yet again, this time scooting closer to Harleen. "What's the gossip Dr. Q?"

Harleen briefly looked down at her notes, debating with herself if she should ask. "How come you never told me your brother was alive, Toby." Toby sat, unmoving. "It was briefly mentioned to me that-"

"Why would I bring up someone who wants nothing to do with me."

It was the first time that Harleen was taken back by Toby. The way he spoke, was unlike his character. Harleen glanced up at the young man who had his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes narrowed at the doctor. "I'm sorry." Harleen began. "I was just under the impression that he was dead. When you brought him up, you always spoke in past tense and I just thought-"

Toby shook his head. "No, no." he jumped up, sending the chair flying. Harleen braced herself, scooting her chair backwards. "No, no. Can't talk about Johnny. Police will find him. Then he'll be mad. Can't have that, nope, nope." He began to pace the office. "Can't tell Doc, you can't. I'll get in trouble! Do you want to see me in trouble? The c-clown – he's lying! Ya can't trust him Doc! Ya can't!" he rushed towards her, bumping into the desk. His eyes were wide and crazed as if he had a difficult time focusing. "He'll ruin ya! That's what he's doing! Johnny asked him to punish me! They're getting to me through you! Oh god, Doc!" Toby turned and ran behind the desk, backing Harleen against the wall. "I can't let them ruin ya! You keep my voices away! You keep me sane!"

"Colin!" Harleen raised her voice, her eyes filled with panic.

Toby pressed his body against Harleen's trapping her against the wall, pressing his forehead against her's. "Shhhh Harley girl. Can't let them know. Nope nope." Toby whispered, tears streaming down his face. "I can't let him have you. He'll break you."

The door opened with a bang and in a blink Toby was thrown off Harleen and sent into a screaming rage, flinging his legs in every direction. "Get off me! Get off me! Doctor Quinzel, help me, please! Tell them that I was only trying to protect you! Please!"

Colin, the guard, had Toby pinned to the floor as another orderly rushed in to help. The man glanced briefly as Harleen to make sure she was okay before he bent down and helped scoop Toby up, dragging up out of the room.

Harleen remained unmoving, back still pressed against the wall.

* * *

She sat bent over a steaming cup of green tea, her shaking hands wrapped around it. This was the first time, and probably not the last, where Harleen will have a patient go through an episode in front of her. She heard about it and expected it – but not from Toby. No, Toby was her good patient. Toby is, _was_ , like a friend. _Maybe that was the problem_. Harleen thought to herself. _We got to close_. Harleen knew that Toby was sent to 'therapeutic quite', which was far from being therapeutic.

A loud sigh gained Harleen's attention within the lunch room. Dr. Arkham walked in, rubbing a hand over his face before he approached the coffee pot, pouring himself a glass and began to drink.

Harleen took in Dr. Arkham's appearance and was shocked to see how _bad_ the doctor looked. He wasn't a very attractive man, but he wasn't bad to look at either. Just, _normal_ , Harleen would say. However, he looked like he aged about ten years and Harleen noticed a previous coffee stain on his, usually, perfect white dress shirt. Dr. Arkham was off, and if he was off – soon the asylum would be as well.

"Care for a seat?" her voice echoed in the empty room. With her foot, Harleen pushed the chair across from her out, catching his attention. "Look like you need one."

Jeremiah Arkham glanced at the chair and then back to the young psychiatrist that seemed to be the root cause for all his problems. The small infatuation is currently hindering his progress with the notorious clown, and Jeremiah was too stubborn to give into the clown's demands. "Thanks." He replied gruffly and sat down across from his co-worker. "I was made aware of the incident with Toby Frost." Jeremiah made a mental note as she shifted in her seat and raised her cup to her lips. "I'm glad that you're okay. When does he get out of TQ?"

"A week," Harleen answered. "Apparently he gave Carl a harder time once he was escorted out of the room. I'll be checking on him tomorrow morning." Jeremiah nodded and leaned back in his seat, letting another loud sigh fill the room. "Are you alright Dr. Arkham?" Harleen asked, raising an eyebrow. "No offense but you don't look so good."

Jeremiah's lip twitched slightly before he regained his composure. "I'm fine, just a lot of work." He glanced at Harleen and opened his mouth, pausing when the door opened as Katherine walked in. He closed his mouth and stood up, motioning for Katherine to take his spot. "Thank you Harleen." And he nodded to the two females and left the room.

Harleen watched him leave, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I wonder what's going on with him." She asked out loud as her friend plopped down in the unoccupied chair. "I hardly ever see him anymore and he looks…"

"Like a mess?" Katherine finished. "Harls, how come I can be gone for a few weeks but come back and automatically be caught up on the gossip?" she tilted her head, allowing the hair to part and letting Harleen see a small glimpse of a scar that attached her ear back to her head. "And yet, you're still left in the dark?"

"Huh?" Harleen asked, distracted. "What gossip?"

"Well," Katherine leaned forward. "I sweet talk Carl's buddy, you know Raymond who always works with Dr. A? Well apparently the -" she hesitated slightly, but enough for Harleen to notice. "The Joker isn't participating in therapy."

Harleen raised an eyebrow and sat back in the chair, crossing her arms. "Why doesn't that surprise me? I'd be shocked if he actually did."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "No, he's not talking. At all. Zip. It's been almost a month now!"

At that statement, Harleen's eyes widened. "A whole month? _Him_? _The Joker_?" Katherine nodded her head. "What mess did Dr. Arkham get himself into now?"

"I don't know," Katherine shrugged. "But I feel like the whole asylum is going to find out soon enough."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter: Lara, LovetheKlaroline, Tori Quinn, Guest and GottesBlume! You guys motivate me to keep on writing! Also - thanks to all who fav'ed and followed _Midnight Hour!_ I greatly appreciate it!**

 **Sorry for the lack of Mr. J! _Midnight Hour_ is more focused on Harleen turning into Harley, but pinky promise from this chapter forward Mr. J will be making a lot more appearances! **

**Did anyone else see the Suicide Squad Parody on YouTube done by the HillyWoodShow? Amazing! Go check it out and let me know what you think!**

 **\- shelbygrace**


End file.
